


Clarity

by Pandir



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied Violence, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the events of Kuro II, Lizzy teaches Alois a lesson. </p><p>(Differs slightly from the actual Kuroshituji II plot, Alois still lives.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I once wrote a fic where Alois sexually assaults Lizzy and I felt it desperately needed some aftermath, in which Elizabeth deals with Alois.

The tip of her sword was on his throat as he lay before her feet, the sharpened steel piercing the skin each time he drew a new breath. Elizabeth’s hand was steady, calm and certain. It was Alois who would not lie still, drawing greedy quivering breaths, his body heaving heavily, his adam’s apple moving against the blade.

He coughed and sputtered blood all over his lips, but it did not concern her much. His wounds were not fatal. She was not a killer. 

She had never been cruel, like them.

Alois licked the blood of his bruised lip and croaked, “Is it because of your precious little boyfriend?” It had been his grin, weak but horribly mocking, that had sealed his fate and now fuelled her resolve. “Don’t be jealous, he’s no fun anyway”, he teased, giggling at his own words.

“This is not because of Ciel”, she said and his laughter died in a surprised yelp as the blade cut through the air in a swift, precise motion and sliced his cheek. He was silent then, his eyes wide as the blood slowly dripped down his still so very boyish face.

Lizzy could not lie to herself. It was satisfying to wipe this taunting smile of his face.

He may have forgotten about what he had done, but she never would, never could entirely forget. Yet this was about more than how he had hurt her back then - it seemed many years ago now, almost like a different time when she’d be a different person, so young and so fragile still.

This was about his careless cruelty, how he hurt people and bruised them just to gloat about their misery. He was wretched and dangerous, and Lizzy knew he needed to be stopped.

It was about her. And about Ciel, too. But most importantly, it was a lesson he needed to be taught.

Elizabeth lifted her sword and Alois flinched, for the first time. He had mocked her when she had challenged him, giggled until his hand had been covered in blood from a first flesh wound that her sword had ripped in his side. Then he’d been vicious, spouting hate as he had tried to recoil from her well-aimed thrusts, but in vain. The sword was part of her, an extension of herself, and Alois had hardly known what he was doing.

As he looked up to her now, his eyes were wide with fear and brimming with tears.

“Please, don’t”, he whimpered, his voice suddenly so much younger. “Don’t kill me, please, please don’t! I don’t want—I don’t want–” His words were lost between the violent, hiccupped sobs.

Elizabeth stepped closer and he winced again when she raised her other hand, the one that was not holding a sword. 

It was odd that it had been this small cut on his cheek that had finally made him cry like this. As if after all he’d done and even though they had just fought and she had already wounded him, he now did not know why he was punished.

She looked at the boy sobbing pathetically at her feet. Maybe he truly did not understand what was happening to him.

But Lizzy did. He was still like a child. A twisted boy, cruel, callous, and naive. 

And probably incapable of learning any lesson.

As she helped him get up his eyes were wide and wet with tears. Lizzy lead him to the nearest chair in the vast dining room where he sat down, his arms wrapped about himself, hands digging into his bloodied clothes and shaking from hiccups. It was not pity that she felt, but a hint of sadness. More for herself, the little girl that had been innocently caught up in this dark web, that had been so lost and confused, than for him.

When he wiped his tears, he smeared the blood on his split lip all over his cheek, but he did not look at her.

Lizzy sheathed her sword and wrapped her coat about her herself. His servants would not be distracted forever and surely one of them would be here soon. It was time to leave.

It may not have taught him anything, but that was his cross to bear.

It may not have gained her anything, either.

But that was not entirely true, Lizzy decided as she left, her steps loud on the stone floor of the entrance hall. She had finally understood what she had been asking herself long ago. She knew now why.

He was broken in ways she, luckily, never would be, and for some reason, that was the thought that comforted her most. It was him who was lost, pathetic and sad, not her.

She had endured worse than him and found her way again. Elizabeth was able to move on.

It was a relief to finally see with clarity.


End file.
